Oh C'mon Jac
by seeyouontheice
Summary: Jac, Sacha, Mo, Jonny, Elliot, Michael, Serena, Malick, Chantelle and Digby. just a bit o fun i'm afriad


"Oh c'mon Jac; have a heart. What if was you and you'd just lost the one you loved?" Mo asked as Michael sat down with the first round of drinks.

Jac accepted her drink and raised a glaring eyebrow across the table. "If it were me?" she repeated, "if I lost the one I love? I can understand him better than you think, Maureen; the question is what would _you _do?"

As the others frowned and sipped their drinks, Jac sighed and spoke to her glass. "You'd come back wouldn't you? Almost immediately afterwards, and throw yourself into your work in the hopes that you'll be busy enough to forget how much it hurts to be alone. But all the while you know that, that isn't gonna happen. So instead of admitting defeat, you try and do it all and end up pushing away those who care about you and who want to help, just because you can't cope with their sympathy; because their sympathy is just another reminder of the pain and loss that's now a part of your life. In fact everything is, but you try to ignore it … you keep on ignoring it and time slips by but that doesn't make it any easier. It just makes it worse because you start to forget the little things about them … the way they smiled or … or how your heart fluttered when they kissed you or how everything became alright when they held you. People say time is the best medicine but those people are wrong." Jac took another sip of her drink, refusing to look up. Around her, the others were listening intently, not yet realising the full implications of what she was saying.

"And the worse bit?" Jac continued, "The overwhelming guilt when you _finally_ meet someone new; someone who takes that pain away and, without meaning to or realising it, slowly starts to heal you. You want to love them, give them everything and you know it is okay to move on, but part of you just can't let go. Part of you died when they left you alone and the someone new can't understand that because you're too afraid to let them in and tell them the truth, tell them about that love you lost and how it feel like you're slowly dying without them there. How they, that new person, makes you better – gives you hope that everything will be alright and how utterly afraid you are to spend a second without them holding back all that pain and fear. You're scared that you'll lose them too and so you try and stay removed from them – detached so to speak – in order to eliminate the risk of any further heartbreak on your part." Beside her Sacha casually rested his arm on the back of Jac's chair, but she knew he was only doing it so she knew he understood what she was really trying to say and that he was always there for her.

"You hurt them to keep that distance between you and remain just friends, because you're selfish and you know you wouldn't survive a second heartbreak since you know your heart isn't strong enough. It's barely strong enough to keep up the façade that says you're coping … years down the line. You gave them everything and although you hurt them, it was nothing to how they took your heart and ripped it to shreds before your very eyes when they went." Of all the people she could've told; Elliot was the one other person who would've believed her had she told him the truth about what really happened with Joseph. But he had loved him too much for Jac to tarnish his opinion of him, so she'd kept quiet.

Jac was almost certain they all knew she wasn't really talking about Ollie anymore, but she carried on because it was the only way to explain why the junior doctor was acting the way he was. "It hurts, to be so close to that someone new and know that it's your fault they hate you. You're closed off and cold because it's all you know. The only way you can protect your heart from getting eaten by people who say they care but don't. Because love isn't finding someone you can live with; it's finding someone you can't live without … and that someone new … you cannot comprehend a life without them there, even if you've pushed them away until they've snapped. The fact is you need them, regardless of any guilt at losing that first love. Sometimes pretending everything's fine and dandy and that nothing's happened is so much easier than staring it in the face and accepting the fact that you are totally and utterly alone. If it were me, if I lost the one I love?" Jac shook her head and gave a painful laugh, "I already did."

No one spoke as they stared at Jac in surprise and shock. Finishing her drink, Jac took a second to compose herself before looking up and pretending what she said hadn't been about her. "So basically Ollie will be fine once he's ready to let go … anyone for another drink?"

As Jac made her way over to the bar to get the second round in, the table she'd just left surged into conversation and since there was a rather lengthy que they knew they had at least ten minutes before Jac joined them again.

"So, Sacha," Michael said, leaning back in his chair, "as Naylor's best mate, you can explain all that for us, right?"

"I thought it was pretty self-explanatory Michael." Sacha replied, fiddling with his pint glass.

"Who broke her heart then?" he demanded and Sacha sighed heavily.

"Who do you think, Michael? You've known her longer than I have, surely you and Elliot can figure it all out?"

"Joseph?" and when Sacha nodded the American blinked, "I always thought she was the one who broke _his_ heart," Michael shrugged.

"Most people do," Sacha said, draining the last of his beer. "But because she took the blame, and because everyone so readily believed she'd done wrong and single handily destroyed the Byrne family, finding someone who'd believe the truth wasn't easy for her."

"What _did_ happen with this Joseph then?" Malick asked. They'd all heard the rumours and stories by now and all of them at the table, Serena, Chantelle, Malick, Digby, Mo, Jonny and Elliot were hanging onto his every word.

Sacha spun his empty glass round as he contemplated what to say, "Suffice to know that he and his father used her to gain the sympathy card for the family name … and when you love someone enough, you'll believe anything they say, even if it's to tell you that _you _are the one who messed up when you didn't."

Elliot cleared his throat, "but why didn't she tell me? I would have believed her … told others the truth."

Sacha smiled at the professor, "because you loved Joseph like a son and Jac knew that. She couldn't take that away from you Elliot."

"Who … I mean, she can't have got through all that alone … especially with the whole Alan Clooney thing happening so soon afterwards," Elliot asked quietly.

"She said that it was," Sacha struggled to remember the name, "something Griffin, an ex-wife of Ric's apparently … although I hear there are many." There was a small chuckle at his last comment and Elliot nodded.

"Ah yes, now I remember; Lola was the name you were looking for. Lola Griffin … I do remember her taking Jac under her wing, especially when she first arrived at Holby; stopped Ric from firing her several times I should think."

"Especially since he regrets hiring her in the first place," Michael chipped in, "what? That's the vibe I get whenever they're in a room together and she's questioning him."

"Drinks," they all looked up to see Jac holding a tray full of their drinks, which she placed carefully in the middle of the table before retaking her seat between Sacha and Jonny. "Discussing anything interesting while I was gone, or have you not yet found a less depressing topic of conversation than the death of another of my most promising junior doctors?" when everyone stared at her Jac rolled her eyes, "lighten up; I've seen cheerier patients on their deathbeds."

"A comment for every situation, haven't you Jac?" Jonny asked lightly, taking his beer from her.

"Well you'd know," Digby said into his drink, not realising he'd spoken louder than he'd intended because attention was suddenly directed to him.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Jonny asked, amused as the F1 nervously pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Only that … well I didn't mean … I only said because you and her … well people said that you two were … um, that you were …"

"Were what?" Jac asked, knowing full well what Jonny was going to do and deciding that embarrassing the F1 was better than getting interrogated herself.

"That you were … um," he looked round helplessly but the whole table was trying not to laugh, even Chantelle, at his embarrassment.

"Don't know what you mean, Digby," Jonny lied, sitting back in his chair and stretching his legs out under the table.

"But the rumours said that you two … you know … on your first day here," he stuttered.

"No, I really don't know," Jac told him falsely, hiding her smirk by taking a sip of her drink. Beside her, Sacha snorted into his beer. "Charming," she told her friend, "you're not seriously still going to drink that?" Jac and Jonny took turns, with occasional help from Michael, Mo, Sacha, and Serena, in embarrassing the young doctor about what he was implying, for at least fifteen minutes before they finally backed him into a corner where he had no choice but to say it.

Digby looked utterly helpless and mortified when at last he stumbled out the word, "that you two had … erm … you know … _sex_."

The table laughed as he fumbled over the word as if it were a foreign entity to him and he blushed before Chantelle placed a kiss on his cheek – which caused him to blush even more if it were possible – and Jonny finished his beer.

"Was it that hard to say?" Jonny asked, laughing. "I mean it's just a word that describes how the human race reproduces and how instinctual and common place it is. It's not as if it's anything majorly important or anything–"

"Excuse me, if common place and unimportant is how you're describing it then –"

"Not you," Jonny said, rolling his eyes, "you're definitely anything but common place, if you know what I mean," he winked at Michael and Sacha who grinned. "And when it comes to you, it's _always_ important," Jac gave him as sarcastic smile that said '_you_ dumped me, remember?'

"I bet she is," Michael said an open look of admiration on his face as he studied Jac.

"Vile," was her only comment to him.

"What happened to last man on earth?"

"That changed," she told him.

"You didn't tell me; I was rather looking forwards to it." Jac shook her head in disgust.

"Anyway, Digby, all the fuss you made outta saying the word – anyone would think you're still a …" Jonny suddenly cocked his head, "you're not, are you? We won't judge you if you are."

"Oh God no, I'm not … definitely, absolutely, not."

"If you say so," Mo smiled, getting to her feet for the next round.

"But I'm not!"

"That's not helping your case," Serena told him. "Everyone at this table – including Mo who's busy getting the drinks in for the next round – isn't and will probably quite happily spill about their first time and their best and their most recent."

Jac shared a glance with Jonny; their most recent. The whole hospital knew about Jonny dumping Jac, although why was thankfully still a mystery other than they'd argued. Once they got wind of knowing they'd sought each other's company the night Tara died … but Jac didn't care what people thought because she loved him and so shrugging Jac gave him a look that said if he wanted to spill she no longer cared what people thought.

"Yeah, that'll give Elliot a challenge; his first time was aeons ago," Jac joked as Mo handed her a third glass of wine. She noticed two full bottles of the stuff the ladies were drinking and guessed Mo decided it was cheaper that way; the guys would have to deal with themselves fir the time being.

"Oh very funny Jac," Elliot told her briskly over his fifth glass of whiskey. "My memory isn't that bad."

"What's this?" Mo asked Jonny.

"We're having sharing first times, best times and most recent times; I wonder who will win each category?" he mused.

"So it's a competition now is it?" Malick asked.

Sacha shrugged, "makes it much more interesting, doesn't it?" he pointed out and they all agreed.

"Who's sharing first?" Elliot asked, making that fatal mistake of asking the question. "Oh, right … me," he frowned, thinking.

"Oh dear god he has to think," Jac muttered loudly, "Someone save me from the awful cringing that's about to happen!" beside her, Jonny grinned.

"Well, I was … can't recall how old, but about nineteen, twenty or so and her name … blimey, er …" Jac was already pouring herself a fresh glass from one of the bottles of wine Mo had bought. "It was Wendy; I think … yes something like that." They listened as he went on to describe the events leading up to it, leaving them all cringing into their drinks, before he went on to say his best was with his wife and that there hadn't been anyone since, which they all respected and didn't press him for more details, probably because he was the Grandad of Holby and no one likes to hear stories such as those from their grandparents.

Next it was Sacha's turn, "I was seventeen, her name was Sarah, and she was, quite frankly, out of my league."

"No change there then," Jac told him brightly and he shook his head at her before wrapping his arm round her shoulder and placing a hand over her mouth to stop her from interrupting.

"Shut up Jac; I was on holiday with my family and there was a sort of youth group in the caravan site we stayed at so I went along, met her and a few nights later, at some party or other, we got drunk on stolen booze, found a nice spot hidden from view in the trees and I became a man!"

"What is it with boys thinking that having sex automatically makes them men?" Serena asked and Mo nodded in agreement as Chantelle shrugged. Jac would have also agreed but Sacha still held her hostage.

"So the best … well if I didn't say my wife, word of this conversation would get back to her, and I'd find myself living on Jac's sofa,"

"You think I'd be that generous?"

"I think you wouldn't have a choice." Sacha countered, "Besides, it would mean you'd get to see Daniel more."

"True."

"And, obviously, my most recent is my beautiful wife … which was … erm," he suddenly became rather reluctant to continue and Jac knew why; he and the Mrs were going through a rough spat at the moment and so she gathered sex was off the menu. "We've been terribly busy with the kids and with work … you know how it is …"

"No one's judging you Sacha; everyone knows your marriage is hanging by a thread at the moment," Mo told him gently.

"A couple of months ago," he said at last and the conversation moved swiftly on to Chantelle.

"Ooh erm," Serena took Jac's hint and filled the young nurse's empty glass up again before topping up her own and Mo's. "I was … it was my eighteenth birthday, actually! And with this _really_ nice guy – he was the college ruby team captain."

"So I bet he was all muscle and _incredibly_ fit in the body?" Mo asked for hers, Jac's, and Serena's benefit.

"Of course, and he was really sweet too, he …" Jac, unable to take it, excused herself and went to the bathroom, hoping Chantelle would be finished when she got back.

"And that's my most recent and best in one," she was saying as Jac returned to the table, "Rhys," Chantelle added, just for Jac's benefit.

"Isn't he the good looking welsh guy from radiology?" Jac asked Serena, who nodded. Jonny, she noticed, had shot her a small, panicked glance as she'd asked that question.

"So, at the moment, Sacha is winning on the 'most recent' front, I'm winning on 'the best' and Channers on the 'first time' one." Malick summed up. "Sorry, prof, you're chances aren't looking good."

Elliot smiled, "There's no way I could've competed really, and I just started it off for you all." Jac didn't realise she'd missed Malick; she resolved to ask Sacha or Michael later.

"Right, my turn?" Michael asked, "well, I was sixteen and a half and it was in the loo at some house party with a girl who was four years older than me; her name was Mel." Jac drained her glass and poured another, noticing that the two bottles Mo had brought were almost finished as Michael went on about his first time, his best time, and his most recent.

So far she and Jonny were winning on the 'most recent' front; the others just didn't know it yet.

Sadly, from Michael's point of view anyway, he didn't get the top spot for any of the categories and they moved on to Digby. Surprisingly the F1's first time was more romantic than Chantelle's, meaning he was winning that, but his most recent and his best weren't in the running.

There was only Mo, Jac, Serena and Jonny left and all eyes turned to Serena. "Oh, well my best would be the time I conceived my daughter – which was with my husband. My first time was when I was seventeen and my parents went away for the weekend so I invited my then boyfriend – who I later married actually – over, and most recent … I met someone at New Year." She admitted, stunning them all. "Now; more drinks?" as she got up, Jac and Mo, followed by Chantelle, confronted her at the bar while the men chatted about so far. "Oh it was nothing; a fling with an old friend, but he's married so I gave him a fake number and address so I wouldn't be tempted to say yes when he asked me out again."

"Admirable …" Jac said, ordering several shots for them all alongside the wine and beer they were already drinking. "They only way I shall reveal mine will be if I'm severely over drunk," she explained.

She refused to say any more and they returned to the table with the shots and drinks. The only people who took part in the shots turned out to be Jac, Jonny, Mo, and Sacha. The others watched amused at the four of them quickly emptied the tray of twenty shots (Jac had decided on two each for the whole table) and then reached for their other drinks.

"So I think we'll interrogate another girl this time," Malick suggested and they all agreed on Mo. Shaking her head, she grinned. "I was … erm, Jonny how old was I?"

"Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen?" he suggested before grabbing himself _another_ beer.

"That's it; eighteen, and he was … he was white – which shocked my folks a bit when they found out we were dating." They all laughed into their drinks. "Suffice to say it didn't last long – it was his first time too, if you get what I'm saying," she winked wickedly at Jac and Jac smirked. "My best … ooh that's hard," a ripple of laughter at the unintentional innuendo, and Mo grinned again, "he was actually – no it was … oh yeah it was Jonny Mac's cousin David!" All eyes flicked to the Scott as he sat back down, but he seemed uninterested; probably because he already knew the details Mo was giving them. "And my most recent … would be back in March when he came down to visit Jonny."

"You didn't tell me that!" Jonny burst out and they laughed.

"Okay; Digby is winning the 'first time', Sacha the 'most recent' and Miss Effanga, I must say, is winning the 'best time' just because it's Jonny's cousin David!" Michael told them. "So; Naylor, Maconie … are these our winners?"

Jonny smirked. "Since I had sex last week, I'd say not."

"What?" Mo demanded, "You didn't tell me!" Everyone laughed again and turned to Jonny wanting the details which he didn't give.

He shrugged, "we agreed it 'never happened' … right so this leaves first time and best time …" he took a drink of his beer. "First time was when I was a wee lad of … sixteenth birthday with the wee beaut of the school; Cathy MacByre." He went on and described a not romantic first time, but still one that made Jac jealous. "And my best time?" he glanced at Jac and she knew he was about to say either last week or when she came back from Japan; "Would be when my Jac came back from her little jaunt to the Land of the Rising Sun," he said quite proudly and Jac took a drink to hide her smile, although she knew that hadn't fooled Sacha or Elliot.

_My Jac … he said 'my Jac'_. She realised.

"You're not gonna tell us who you did it with last week then?" Digby asked.

"Serena didn't tell us who she did it with at New Year," Jonny pointed out and they all agreed and turned to Jac, who froze.

If she said what she wanted to say; it would become _very_ public knowledge that she loved Jonny … and he'd dumped her.

But the drink decided, 'to hell with it'.

"Erm, most recent …" she glanced at Jonny, about to drop him in it, he shrugged and then gave a tiny nod to say he didn't mind them knowing. "Was the night that … well I didn't fancy going back to my flat with no one there so I went to Jonny's and …" they figured the rest out. Noise erupted around Jac and Jonny, who sat watching Jac intently.

"Damn you two for stealing my crown!" Sacha joked.

Jac gave a small smile. "Best? Either the one Jonny described or … erm, last week." Again there was chaos as they all clambered to ask their question; what made those two times so special? Jac would never had said anything if she'd not drunk as much as she had, but it was Jonny who answered.

"Because Jac told me she loved me those times." Utter silence followed this before noise and questions again, namely; why did you dump her then? But Jonny didn't answer that one and neither did Jac so Sacha, tactfully directing them back to their 'competition' asked Jac that question she really didn't want to answer.

"And you're first time Jac? Does it beat Mr Arthur Digby's?" Jac shrugged and Sacha shook his head, "don't think you're getting out of this Miss Jacqueline Naylor; we've all spilled!"

Jac threw him a look. "Okay … I was, um … I should've waited until I was older really, but …" Jac shrugged, "everyone else was and they were already picking on me because I was in care and I didn't want to give them anything else to use against me. It's no big deal; I went to a house party, I was … fifteen I think, and quite drunk and this guy was being nice and all attentive to me and I thought 'what's to stop me?' so …" Jac took another sip of wine as the others turned back to their drinks, slightly disappointed.

Looking up from his drink, Michael demanded, "Details?"

"I honestly can't remember," Jac told him.

"So it can't have been anything interesting," Serena reasoned as she topped up her glass and Mo's and Jac inclined her head.

Malick leant back in his chair and stretched as Elliot got up and ordered yet more drinks. "So we have our winners; Digby for his 'first time', Mo for her 'best time' and Jac and Jonny win with their 'most recent' being only last week."

"Ah, sweet victory!" Mo smiled as she took her drink from Elliot. "What's the prize?" she asked.

"I've got mine," Jonny said with a cheeky grin at Jac, who rolled her eyes but didn't respond.

"That's charming Jonny; because I really wanted _that_ image in my head!"

"I do!" Michael, who'd had far too much to drink, had gone back to eyeing up Jac. "C'mon Naylor; you know you want to! I'm clearly the best here!"

Jac threw him a glare. "I'd never be that desperate Spence. Besides, you're all talk; bet the reason you're single is because they're _hugely_ disappointed afterwards," And he winced, all the men did, at the blow to his pride.

Angry, he lashed out at her, "Run out of doctors to shag did you? Is that why you hooked up with _Nurse _Maconie?" Usually, Jac would've responded by giving another witty and hurtful comment back to him; however she'd had too much to drink to give anything she said it's usual biting edge and so, deciding she needed to be blunt and acting on the thought as it briefly passed through her mind, Jac threw the contents of Jonny's, as yet untouched, beer all over the smug American and drenched him.

Serena was the first to burst into laughter as she sat beside the now dripping Michael and after a few moments where everyone, including Jac, sat in shock of what had just happened, the whole table erupted into laughter at the sight of Michael angrily getting to his feet and storming off to the men's bathroom.

"That was all very touching and everything Jac," Jonny begun, "but you've spilt my beer!" Jac opened he mouth to say something along the lines of she'd get him another when Jonny suddenly lent across the table and kissed her soundly on the lips, silencing her before she'd started to speak. Before she had a chance to respond, he pulled away and smirked as she blinked and wondered what had just happened.

"What … what," she cleared her throat, "what …?" it was all she could get out and the others laughed at her lack of coherence as Jonny rolled his eyes.

"It's called a kiss Jac; I've given you many of them." The others round the table laughed harder as Jac rolled her eyes but nevertheless she reached out and threaded her fingers through his and gave him a coy smile, which he replied to with the cheeky wink she knew too well.

Several hours later, about an hour after midnight actually, Jac and Jonny were making their way up the stair to Jac's flat when Jonny stumbled and missed a step. Jac burst out into a fit of giggles as Jonny too started laughing. They were drunk; meaning their progress down the hall was staggered by bumping into things and tripping over their own feet. When Jac finally managed to get the door open, she and Jonny almost literally fell into her flat.

Laughing again, Jonny pulled her upright and then locked up before Jac dragged him down the hall and into her bedroom. At the doorway to the room, Jonny suddenly came to a halt. "Wait … wait!" he grabbed her by the waist and held her close to him.

"What?" she asked, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders.

"There's something I need to tell you!"

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"It's important," Jonny told her, slurring his words as he spoke.

"Important is it?" she repeated, also rather drunk and incapable of coherent speech – in fact they were both probably so drunk that was the only reason they could understand each other.

"Yes, _very_ important!"

"Well then tell me so that we can go to bed!"

"I'm trying to; you're not letting me!" Jonny told her as he removed her top and threw it over his shoulder. "Actually, screw it; can we just go to bed?"

"Jonny! I love you; but you have to tell me first," she informed him.

"I love you. There; I've said it … can we go to bed now?"


End file.
